Das letzte Abenteuer
by Rovainia
Summary: [AU-Alternatives Universum] Was, wenn Kíli und Fíli die Schlacht der Fünf Heere überlebt hätten und Fíli als König unter dem Berge ein langes, erfülltes Leben gelebt hätte?


**A/N:** Was wäre, wenn Kíli und Fíli die Schlacht der Fünf Heere überleben und ihnen ein langes, friedvolles Leben vergönnt wäre? Dieser OS zeigt, wie Fílis Ende hätte verlaufen können, wenn er zum König unter dem Berg gekrönt worden wäre.

Zum Teil schließt dieser OS an meine ff Die Grimmhand des Skorgrim an, man muss sie allerdings nicht gelesen haben, um diesen OS zu verstehen.

_Disclaimer_: Bis auf Fjarín, Thrór der Zweite und Frería gehören keine der vorkommenden Figuren mir sondern Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

Die Handlung spielt im Jahre 120 des Vierten Zeitalters, Thorin ist in dieser Version allerdings originalgetreu an den Folgen der Schlacht vor dem Erebor gestorben.

Fjarín ist meine Version von Fílis Frau, Thrór (der Zweite) und Frería deren Kinder.

Wurde nicht beta gelesen, Fehler mir bitte mitteilen oder behalten und gut drauf aufpassen ;)

* * *

**Das letzte Abenteuer**

„Onkel? Es ist soweit."  
Schweren Herzens blickte Kíli von seinem Buch auf, das er im sanften Schein etlicher Kerzen gelesen hatte. Vor ihm stand Thrór der Zweite, Fílis erstgeborener Sohn, Erbe des Thrones und schon bald König unter dem Berge. Sein Neffe wartete geduldig, bis der ergraute Kíli sich mühsam aus seinem bequemen Sessel erhob, die Jahre waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.

Fíli, König des Erebor, sein Bruder und bester Freund lag im Sterben. Es war kein plötzlich kommender Tod, mittlerweile maß Kílis Bruder 282 Jahre, ihm war ein langes Leben vergönnt gewesen.  
Thrór ergriff Kílis Arm, half ihm die Stufen zu Fílis Schlafkammer hinauf, klaglos akzeptierte Kíli diese Hilfe. Trauer lag auf den Zügen des Zwergenprinzen, Kíli drückte sanft den Arm seines Neffen und schenkte ihm ein gütiges Lächeln.  
„Du warst ihm stets ein guter Sohn, verzage nicht allzu sehr."  
Thrór nickte, wandte jedoch sein Gesicht ab um seine Tränen zu verbergen.

Vor Fílis Kammer warteten bereits die Königin und ihre Tochter auf Kíli. Fjarín umarmte ihn sogleich, die Zwergin war auch im hohen Alter noch sehr hübsch, Würde und Klugheit erstreckten sich auf ihren Zügen, das Silberblond ihres Haars und Bartes waren einem hellen Weiß gewichen.  
„Rasch, ihm verbleibt nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit", trotz der Tatsache, dass die Königin dabei war ihren Mann zu verlieren wirkte sie gefasst, Kíli wusste, warum. Für Thrór, vor allem aber für ihre und Fílis Tochter Frería wollte sie stark sein.

Nun, da Kíli in den abgedunkelten Raum trat, verließen ihn Ruhe und Gelassenheit, bisher war es ihm gelungen das Ableben seines Bruders so weit wie möglich an den Rand seines Verstandes zu drängen, zu sehr fürchtete er sich davor. Noch mehr nagte jedoch an ihm, dass er Fíli auf dem Weg in sein letztes Abenteuer nicht würde begleiten können.

„Bruder", Fílis schwache Stimme drang vom gewaltigen, mit blauen Laken bespannten Bett zu ihm herüber, Kíli zog einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich an der Seite des alten Königs nieder. Fíli kannte ihn zu gut als dass er sich von Kílis unbekümmerte Miene täuschen lassen würde. Wächsern und blass war Fílis Haut, seine einst so strahlend blauen Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und selbst seine Lippen hatten jegliche Farbe verloren. Wahrlich, mit einem Fuß hatte Fíli die Schwelle des Todes bereits überschritten.

„Gib Acht auf Fjarín, vor allem aber auf Thrór und Frería", bat Fíli seinen Bruder und plötzlich spürte Kíli ein Brennen in seinen Augen.  
„Also wirklich, Kíli", der König richtete sich auf, „reiß dich zusammen! Was würde Thorin sagen, wenn er dich so sähe? Oder Dwalin?" Fíli lächelte kaum merklich, auch Kíli konnte sich einem sanften Lächeln nicht verwehren, obgleich ihm bereits die ersten Tränen die Wangen hinab rannen.

Thorin war schon lange in die Hallen der Vorväter geschritten, Dwalin hingegen lebte länger als die meisten Zwerge, starb schließlich friedlich und noch immer in Diensten des Königs aus dem Hause Durin im Erebor, vor nur knapp 30 Jahren.

Wenn doch auch nur Balin ein derartiges Schicksal überkommen wäre. Es versetzte Kíli einen schmerzhaften Stich als er daran dachte, welches Ende Balin und seine Begleiter fanden. Zusammen mit Óin und Ori brach der weißhaarige Zwerg nach Moria auf, wollte die Hallen von Khazad-dûm endlich zurückfordern und das alte Zwergenreich wieder in Besitz nehmen. Orks und dunklere Mächte weilten schon lange in den Mienen, wenige Jahre schien es, als gelänge Balins vorhaben, doch dann brachte ein Bote die traurige Botschaft. Dwalins Bruder war am Spiegelsee hinterrücks von einem Pfeil getroffen worden, Óin und Ori fanden den Tod kurz darauf in den alten, erwürdigen Kammern, in denen sie Balin zur letzten Ruhe betteten. Der Herr von Moria war tot und Dwalin würde den Verlust seines Bruders nie zu überwinden wissen.

Auch Dís' Lebensspanne neigte sich bald ihrem Ende entgegen, Fílis und Kílis Mutter war neben ihrem Bruder, Thorin Eichenschild tief in den Grabhallen des Einsamen Berges begraben worden, oft dachte Kíli an beide und vermisste sie schmerzlich.

Glóin, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bifur und Bofur verbrachten den Rest ihres Lebens in der Bergfeste, ihnen war ein gnädigerer Tod zu Teil geworden als Balin, Óin und Ori.  
Auch um sie trauerte Kíli, ihre alte Gemeinschaft war ihm stets wie eine Familie.

Fíli hustete und sofort besann sich Kíli in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Es ist an der Zeit", murmelte der einst blonde Zwerg und sah zu seinem Bruder auf.  
„Warte auf mich in den Hallen der Vorväter", Kíli ergriff die Hand des Königs, „ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen letzten Weg mit dir gehen", weitere Tränen sickerten in den Pelzbesatz seines blauen Umhanges.

„Sorge dich nicht, Thorin, Vater, Mutter, all die anderen, sie werden mir den Weg zeigen. Und lass mich nicht allzu lang auf dich warten!", ein letztes Mal schloss der König unter dem Berg die Augen, seine Hand lag noch immer in der seines Bruders. Leise quietschend öffnete sich die Tür, Fjarín, Thrór und Frería versammelten sich am Bette ihres Mannes und Vaters. Frería schniefte immer wieder, Thrór weinte stumm, ihre Mutter legte ihnen jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern.

Kíli war der Letzte, der sich von Fíli verabschiedet hatte, ein, zwei Mal noch hob sich die Brust des Königs, dann wurde es still. Einige Augenblick verweilte Kíli stumm ehe er zum letzten Mal einen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Bruders warf.

„Auf bald, Fíli, König unter dem Berge, Freund und Bruder. Auf dass du einen sicheren Weg in die Hallen der Vorväter findest", murmelte er leise und weitere Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. Diese eine Reise war es, die Fíli allein bestreiten musste.

**Ende**


End file.
